


Keep Quiet

by Prince_Hyunjin0320



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Jacob/Kevin are briefly mentioned, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, They get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hyunjin0320/pseuds/Prince_Hyunjin0320
Summary: Sunwoo just wanted to have a relaxing night.





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> if you think I should put this also as "Underage", please let me know. Although Sunwoo is technically an adult now in SK...
> 
> Please forgive me, if you find some spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy reading~

All Sunwoo wants was a relaxing night. Even though he didn't have a lot of activities today like other members, he still had to catch up with a lot of homework earlier that has been piling up the whole week, but his schedule was just too busy.

So now he finally has time to take a proper shower, maybe put on a face mask and wait for Haknyeon to return from his filming, so they can watch a movie and cuddle. He throws his worn out sweatpants and hoodie into the laundry basket under the sink and proceeds to step into the shower tub, closing the curtain and setting the water temperature to steaming hot. He's in the middle of rinsing his hair  as the curtain quietly opens and Haknyeon pokes his head in. "Mind if I join?", he asks innocently and Sunwoo almost slips from the shock he gets.

"Fuck, you scared me!", he whines at the older. Haknyeon chuckles and quickly gets rid of his own clothes, carelessly tossing it in the direction of the basket, but his shirt lands on the floor. "You're home early.", Sunwoo realizes and pulls the other close for a kiss. "Yeah, wanted to surprise you.", Haknyeon giggles. "Thanks, I almost died from a heart attack."

"Don't be such a drama queen!", Haknyeon playfully scolds. He grabs his strawberry scented body wash and rubs it onto both of them, massaging Sunwoo's shoulders and sides. When he reaches for the shower head, he slips a bit, but Sunwoo catches him. They smile at each other and Haknyeon leans up for a kiss. Melting into it, the younger subconsciously slides his hands over the tan skin until he grabs Haknyeon's ass.

The kiss gets more heated, tongues coming out to explore the cavern of their mouths and Haknyeon starts grinding his hips against the taller boy. Sunwoo feels the blood rushing down, erection standing proud so quickly he's almost embarrassed, if it wasn't for Haknyeon sporting a boner just like him.

 

"Let's have some fun.", Haknyeon suggests with a twinkle in his eyes. Sunwoo breaks their intense eye contact. "Are you sure? The others are right outside... they could hear...", he worries. Haknyeon chuckles. "Then we just have to keep quiet like the last time, remember? And we both know that you like this, knowing that the members could catch us anytime.", he says, while already slowly sinking down to his knees. Sunwoo blushes at the thought of the last time, when they were jacking each other off with Hyunjae sleeping in the bunk above them and Younghoon just a couple meters away. "Okay, let's do it!", he groans and his hands automatically tangle in the dark blue hair. Haknyeon grins and wastes no time.

He licks a stripe up Sunwoo's hard cock and wraps his lips around the tip. "Fuck!", Sunwoo mutters at the feeling of the warm mouth engulfing him. The older sucks eagerly and tries to take him deeper until his gag reflex kicks in. He goes back to sucking, one hand coming up to stroke the part he can't take in, his other hand reaching down to get himself off simultaneously. Sunwoo lets out another low, primal growl, his eyes trained on the other's plump lips stretched around his thick cock. The make eye contact and there is this little twinkle in Haknyeon's eyes again.

He stops sucking and starts bobbing his head, while his tongue rubs against the underside of Sunwoo's dick. "Why are you so good at this? You look so hot-", Sunwoo moans with his thumb shakily brushing over Haknyeon's temple. The praise makes the older moan around his cock, vibrations driving Sunwoo crazy.

 

He's about to give Haknyeon another compliment, when the door opens and Sunwoo's blood runs cold immediately. "Hey, Sunwoo. Sorry for busting in, but I really need to brush my teeth and wash my face. I have a spontaneous appointment at Arirang TV.", Kevin announces his arrival. For a second Sunwoo and Haknyeon stare at each other with wide eyes. Sunwoo is about to pull out, when Haknyeon makes an unclear gesture and aggressively grabs his ass to keep him in place. Luckily the shower is still running, so Kevin is unable to hear the light sound.

"Oh, hi, hyung.", Sunwoo shakily replies. "Um, it's fine... I guess..." It's not too bad, Kevin won't become suspicious, because Sunwoo is usually very awkward, when it comes to himself exposing his body. "Thanks, dude. I'll try to make it quick!", Kevin says happily and then the sink is running. Sunwoo looks down at Haknyeon again and mouths something along the lines of "What are we going to do?!". He thinks it's best, when they just wait for Kevin to leave, so they won't raise any suspicion of Sunwoo not being alone in the shower.

But Haknyeon seems to have other plans. He starts sucking again, just softly to test the volume of their noises. And then he gets bolder. He sucks harder and it makes a soft slurping sound. Sunwoo's shoulders jump a little, but luckily Kevin hasn't heard anything through the water running and splashing water on his face.

The youngest wants to sigh out loud, when Kevin speaks up again. "Why can't you throw your clothes into the laundry properly? You're so lazy, your shirt is the only thing that missed.", he scolds and from the huff Sunwoo can tell that the older has probably picked it up and thrown it into the basket. For a second he's worried that Kevin recognized it as Haknyeon's shirt, but since they all kind of borrow each other's clothes, it wouldn't be too far off for Sunwoo wearing his boyfriend's shirt. "Sorry, hyung.", he mumbles shyly. "I know, you probably already have plans with Haknyeon for the rest of the night, but I heard Jaehyun hyung and Younghoon hyung talking about ordering chicken later. I'll be back by then, I think...", he says. "Maybe we'll watch a movie all together?" Sunwoo can barely concentrate on the words as Haknyeon is retreating himself until he only has the tip captured between his lips and tongues at the slit. It takes all of his willpower not to groan. "Sounds... cool. Ah, actually- Haknyeon hyung and I wanted to or-order chicken anyways.", he manages to say. Kevin laughs. "I hope we'll watch that new horror movie Changmin has bought. Jacob hyung might cry, I heard it's very scary.", he says.

Haknyeon decides that this is the right moment to bob his head again with occasionally dragging his teeth lightly along the sensitive skin. It makes Sunwoo hiss a little too harsh. "Are you alright?", Kevin asks and Sunwoo curses under his breath to release the tension creeping up his spine. "Y-yeah, just got some- uh, shampoo in my eyes.", he answers quickly. The older chuckles. "Don't turn blind!", he jokes around, but Sunwoo is unable to answer. He makes the mistake and looks down to his boyfriend on his knees. Haknyeon's eyes are lidded and Sunwoo can see the rapid hand movement going on. Just the thought of Kevin potentially catching them drives them both completely insane. The adrenaline rushes through their bodies and Sunwoo can't find it in himself to be freaked out or disgusted by his own arousal at the possibility of their hyung seeing them like this.

 

Kevin must have realized that Sunwoo isn't very talkative now, because he doesn't talk anymore. He also starts brushing his teeth, so he wouldn't be able to give clear sentences through the noise of the shower anyways. The bad thing about it is that Sunwoo can't see how far Kevin is done with his routine to know how far they can take things in the tub.

The sink is running again and Sunwoo quietly sighs in relief and lets his head fall back for a moment. When he leans forward again, he's locking eyes with Haknyeon again. His eyes have turned darker than before and suddenly he takes a lot of Sunwoo's cock down his throat. The younger watches him increase the speed of his hand until he stops sucking and his eyes fall shut. His orgasm washes over him and he strokes himself through it, feels Sunwoo's fingers massaging his scalp. Sunwoo is just in awe how Haknyeon is totally silent for the whole time.

With the thought that Haknyeon came in the possible presence of another member, he gets even hornier than he was before. They don't know yet, if Kevin has left or not. They make eye contact again, Haknyeon now sporting the dopey expression of post-orgasm and "still kind of horny". So he gets back to work to suck off his boyfriend.

There is more adrenaline pumping in Sunwoo's veins, because he just wants to praise Haknyeon and tell him how he loves his plump lips sucking his dick, but he's afraid that Kevin might still be with them in the bathroom. But it's exactly that thought and fact that pushes him so close and he suddenly fists Haknyeon's hair and pulls him off completely. With his other hand he furiously jerks his cock and then the other opens his mouth waiting. Sunwoo is gone. He comes so hard, his cum shooting onto Haknyeon's tongue, but also across his nose, cheeks and chin. "Mmmmh-ah, fuck!", he groans with his eyes tightly shut.

 

There is barely time to come down from their high, because a voice tears them out of it. "Hey, are you okay? It sounds like you're hurti-" And then the curtain gets pulled aside just a bit, Haknyeon turns in surprise and the next thing to be heard is Kevin shrieking at the top of his lungs.

" _What the fuck are you doing?!_ ", he screams and his eyes grow to the size of plates, when he accidentally looks at Haknyeon's face that still has some semen covering his cheeks. "Hyung, it's not-", Sunwoo tries, but the words get stuck in his throat as the embarrassment crawls up. Haknyeon is completely frozen in his position. " _I can't believe you would- you would-_ ", Kevin is still shouting, while Sunwoo is searching for words.

And then the door opens again and Jacob comes running in. "What happened?! Why are you screaming? Did someone get hurt or- _Oh my God!_ " As soon as he catches sight of Sunwoo and Haknyeon, he shields his eyes with a hand. "Guys, why-"

"You could've just told me that you guys want to fuck in the shower!", Kevin exclaims exasperated, still not breaking his eye contact with Sunwoo. Jacob blindly reaches for Kevin. "Come on, Kev. Leave them alone! You wouldn't want them to find us like that either!", he tries to reason. Finally Sunwoo and Haknyeon find the strength to move again and Haknyeon turns away with a deep blush covering his face. "Oh God, hyung! Please, don't look! We thought you were gone-", he stutters out and Sunwoo crouches down to cover his boyfriend with his bigger body so save at least some of their dignity. "Holy shit, I can't believe you guys just did that!", Kevin says in utter disbelief. He gets dragged out of the bathroom by Jacob, who tries to calm the situation. "Guys, please lock the door next time you want to have shower sex!", he calls after them and Sunwoo really wants to dig hole to bury himself now.

 

"They did _what_ in the shower?!", Sangyeon suddenly screams.


End file.
